Aoi Kuzuco
Aoi Kuzuco (碧葵, Kuzuco Aoi) Background As a child she and her family fled from the hidden rain village during the time of war. She and he family settled in the hidden leaf village because it was safe. Because her family was poor she lived in a shack in her child years. But life was happy. During the 9 tail fox attack (10 year's old I think) Her brother died in action. Nad that left to a cruel life for her father. He starting getting drunk and beating on her mother. She would hide under the bed scared that he would come for her next. Her father died of over drug abuse and was left in her mother's care. Being determined to keep her mother alive she joined the academy. She was at least 1 B+ Student in her academy years. As passed the Academy her Team was team 6 witch was Fugaku Uchiha, Iruka Umino and there sensei Ibiki Morino. As any team they had to get two of the three bell's out of his hand. Fugaku, who did not understand ran off to hide as Aoi and Iruka hid in the bush's thinking of a plan. The overall Fugaku found himself tied to a post as Kuzuco and Iruka each had a bell. Earning the title of team work on the team. Over the year's she earned a respect from her team even if Fugaku and her were rivals. Them fighting over everything. Alway's yelling her how much his clan was great and her's was just like any other as she would come up with reasons why she wasn't like him. She had a clan that was not special but at least could keep a temper with Iruka trying to break them up. and Ibiki alway's having to get into the conversation to tell them to 'shut the hell up' Time Skip As Fugaku part of the police forces and already had a family she only visited on occasion's and seeing his children Itachi and Sasuke who she believed that Sasuke was not getting any attention and that it looked like Itachi was more of a father. Even if they were team mate's she would alway's bring up a conversation of him failing something that she did witch his wive Mikoto would join saying how his personality was pasted to Itachi trying to defend her geas t. Iruka and her did start dating around this point. But broke up because of the 'stuff' going on. Later she find's out Fugaku and the Uchiha's were murdered found her out raged. Not only that he was her team mate but that she had failed to protect him and his family. Finding out Itachi did her sent shock and Sasuke was alive she had said to the 3rd hokage that she should be able to take care of Sasuke being Fugaku team mate. Disagreeing in the matter left her to be scared and sad and if she did have a team again that she would protect them and that she would protect Sasuke with all cost. Personality She can be very controlling where she want's to but has a kind and soft heart. Appearance Her eye's are a gold with light blue hair and a bang covering up her right eye. Her head band lay's on her head showing she is part of the leaf. Kinda like Iruka's scar she had a piece of cloth going across her face.Cheek to above the nose to the other cheek. She then wear's a black under shirt the right side going down to her wrist and the left going down to her shoulder. Then she wear's a dark blue shirt the left side going all the way down to her lower arm. she has no sleeve on her right side. Then she wear's something like dark blue tights going down to her ankle. She is seen then wearing a black boot. Abilities She is a water style and Ice user. Kekkei Genkai Aoi uses the Ice Style kekkei Genkai. Status Part I Aoi or is addressed as Kuzuco-sensei in part one is hardly seen in the series unless with her team Savyer Maui Izze,team 13. Part II Story in progress Trivia *She prefers to be called Kuzuco *Her mother is alive *She cares for her students as if they were her own children. *She think's the scariest person alive is Guy. Quotes *(To Fugaku) "Because I'm not part of a greedy clan I'm not a hot head like you."'' *(To Hiruzen Sarutobi) "''As a former teammate of Fugaku I think I should be the one to take Sasuke." *(To Iruka) "I don't think my brother would like that much if I did the same as my father." *(To Sasuke) "Hey Kid. He might have been your father,but I knew more about him than you ever did. I know how you feel. I have no father to. But Don't talk about your father that way. I knew him more than you ever could." *(To her students) "I wont let you die in battle." *(To Ibiki)'You're killing me!"'' *(To Kakashi) "''You pervert." *(To Mikoto about Fugaku) "And you picked him to be your husband?" *(To Guy) "Get away from me!" Reference RennTorakWolf.deviantart.com RennTorakWolf.webs.com Category:Original Character Category:Female